Diskussion:Lm
Wie und wo sollten weitere Beobachtungen verlinkt werden? Merkwürdiges, Stilauffälligkeiten bzw. Anmerkungen dazu, dass der Verfasser Übernahmen seinem Stil anpasst, eher unter "Wichtige Seiten" oder doch in einer Kategorie "Weiteres" oder "Sonstiges" ein bisschen weiter unten? Martin Klicken 10:01, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich fände eine Kategorie gut, weil das mir helfen würde, die Seiten schneller wiederzufinden. WiseWoman 11:13, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich konnte keine einheitliche Handhabung dazu ermitteln. Unter "Wichtige Seiten" findet man mindestens "Herausragende Fundstellen" und "Alle Quellen", manchmal auch eine ganze Latte weiterer Links (Mm), häufig noch "Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben". Ich denke, in der jetzigen, eher kurzen Form sollte Lm/Sonstiges einige wesentliche Eindrücke vermitteln, die über das Auflisten der herausragenden Fundstellen hinausgeht. Alles Weitere oder Detailreiche dann weiter unten? PlagProf:-) 14:36, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Was sollen Behauptungen wie “Lm sucht seine Quellen sorgfältiger aus als andere hier“? Wer behauptet das auf welcher Grundlage? Gibt es hier jetzt vergleichende Rezensionen? Da fehlt am Ende nur noch eine abschließende Note. Dann sollte auch die Verlinkung geändert werden, nicht Auffälligiges sondern Gutachten oder Rezension. Nachsigniert: 82.113.99.34, 22:03, 11. Mär. 2012 :Was sollen Behauptungen wie “Lm sucht seine Quellen sorgfältiger aus als andere hier“? ::Sie zeigen, dass Lm sehr planmäßig vorgegangen ist - im Vergleich zu vielen anderen auf GuttenPlag und VroniPlag dokumentierten Arbeiten, die viel Einführungstexte, graue Literatur oder journalistische Arbeiten verwertet haben. Bestes Gegenbeispiel: Guttenberg. :Wer behauptet das auf welcher Grundlage? ::Das kann man leicht nachsehen, indem man sich die Versionengeschichte anschaut. In diesem Fall war das ich, und die Grundlage war meine Lektüre von Lm sowie von anderen hier dokumentierten Fällen. :Gibt es hier jetzt vergleichende Rezensionen? ::Nicht dass ich wüsste - aber da es sich hier um ein Wiki handelt, kann jeder eine passende Seite anlegen. Die Frage wäre höchstens, wo. :Da fehlt am Ende nur noch eine abschließende Note. ::Die sollte für jede hier öffentlich dokumentierte Dissertation "non sufficit" lauten. Habilitationsschriften werden nicht benotet. :Dann sollte auch die Verlinkung geändert werden, nicht Auffälligiges sondern Gutachten oder Rezension. ::Siehe oben. Die Seite "Auffälliges und Merkwürdiges" soll weder ein Gutachten erstellen noch die Arbeit rezensieren. "Exactly what it says on the tin." PlagProf:-) 22:25, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hinweis zu einer früheren Prüfung Die Dissertation von Herrn Prof.Dr. Mistellis wurde bereits 2001-2002 einer Plagiatsprüfung seitens der Universität Hannover unterzogen. Die Prüfung endet mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Vorwürfe nicht so gravierend waren, als dass eine Aberkennung der Dissertaiton gerechtfertig gewesen wäre. Die Juristische Fakultät der Universität Hannover hatte somit schon seit 2001 Kenntnis von den Vorwürfen, hat diese aber nach eingehender Erörterung für nicht erheblich beurteilt. Die Überprüfung der Disseration von Herrn Mistellis durch vroniplag wirft allerdings die Frage auf, wie diese Prüfung überhaupt zustande gekommen ist. Herr Mistellis ist seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in Deutschland tätig, noch ist er in irgendeiner Form hier politisch tätig. Wer ist somit hier im Hintergrund tätig, um den Plagiatsvorwurf nach über 10 Jahren erneut zur Diskussion zu stellen? Handelt es sich ggf. um ein Fakultätsmitglied aus Hannover, das mit der damaligen Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war? Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, wieso geschieht dies in anonymisierter Form? Dies erinnert an dunkle Zeiten deutscher Vergangenheit. W. W. – 23:14, 16. Mär. 2012 [Namentliche Signaturen sind wg. Nicht-Überprüfbarkeit problematisch, daher auf Initialen gekürzt und nachsigniert. – erbSenzahl] Es mag sein, dass 2001 nicht alle Plagiatsstellen bekannt gewesen sind. Hier wird einfach dokumentiert, was jetzt gefunden wird. Bei Mm war das ein ähnlicher Fall - es wurde viel mehr Plagiat gefunden. Spekulationen über dunkle Motivationen sind aber fehl am Platz. Hier werden publizierte Werke auf Plagiat untersucht, der Person der Doktorand ist irrelevant. WiseWoman 23:49, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Bis jetzt (17.3.12) wurden auf über 33% der Seiten der Arbeit unzureichend gekennzeichnete übernommene Textstellen gefunden. Also ein Drittel der Seiten des Haupttextes sind betroffen. Inwiefern das jetzt "gravierend" ist, darüber kann sich jeder Leser ein eigenes Bild machen. : Die weiteren Fragen findest du im FAQ beantwortet. : Sotho Tal Ker 00:08, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) @79.229.36.6: Zunächst Danke für die Hintergrundinformationen. Ist irgendwie verifizierbar, dass der Text schonmal untersucht worden ist? Liegen Ihnen vielleicht sogar entsprechende Dokumente vor? Unter https://forms.hush.com/vroniplag gibt es einen anonymen Briefkasten über den Sie entsprechende vertrauliche Informationen übermitteln könnten. Absenderangaben sind nicht erforderlich. Wenn Sie mit einer Veröffentlichung von Informationen einverstanden sind, müssten Sie dies allerdings explizit spezifizieren, ansonsten bleibt der Inhalt aller Nachrichten die über den Briefkasten eintreffen, vertraulich. – Aus Gründen des Personenschutzes habe ich den Namen auf Initialen reduziert. -- erbSenzahl 09:06, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eine offizielle Anfrage an die Juristische Fakultät Hannover zur damaligen Plagiatsuntersuchung müßte dazu führen, dass diese aufgedeckt wird. Immerhin wurde damals seitens der Fakultät ein Ausschuss gebildet, der sich eingehend mit der Arbeit auseinander gesetzt hat. Aufgedeckt wurden textähnliche Stellen durch die Verfasser der Quellentexte selber, so dass auch diese bereits seit langer Zeit hierüber informiert sind. Ein Fakultätsmitglied, Prof.Dr. Christian W., sollte im Übrigen eine kritische Rezession der Arbeit von Herrn Prof.Dr. Mistellis verfassen. Diese ist nach meiner Kenntnis aber nie erschienen, warum auch immer. Verfahrensrechtlich ist insofern davon auszugehen, dass die Fakultät damals ordnungsgem. geprüft und auch die Gesamtarbeit auf mögliche Plagiate nachuntersucht hat. Der Plagiatsvorwurf dürfte insofern aufgrund vorliegender Kenntnis inzwischen verjährt sein. Im übrigen sollte der etwas naive Hinweis auf dunkle Machenschaften (wise women) nicht in dieser Form aufgestellt werden. Selbstverständlich muss damit gerechnet werden, dass Wettbewerber im Wissenschaftsbetrieb ggf. das Mittel der Plagiatsanschwärzung zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen. Insofern sollte vor der weltweiten Veröffentlichung auf so einer Plattform wie der Vorliegenden ein rechtsstaatlich gebotenes Verfahren eingehalten werden. Dies würde ich darin sehen, dass man den jeweils Betroffenen mit den Vorwürfen vorab konfrontiert und Stellung nehmen lässt. Gleiches gilt auch für die jeweilige titelverleihende akademische Institution, die Gelegenheit haben muss, vor einer solchen Veröffentlichung Stellung zu nehmen. Wäre dies im vorliegenden Fall geschehen, wäre die bereits durchlaufene Plagiatsprüfung frühzeitig und nicht zufällig erkannt worden. Im Übrigen ist auch nicht auszuschliessen, dass Plagiatsprüfungen deutscher Habilitationsschriften ebenfalls erfolgreich sein dürften, insbesondere dann, wenn es sich sogar um Habilitationen handelt, die nie veröffentlicht oder seitens des jeweiligen Verlags sogar zurückgezogen wurden. Das dramatische hieran ist, dass eine Habilitation Voraussetzung für die Lehrbefugnis ist, die mit dem Bestehen des Habilitationsverfahrens erteilt wird. Auffällig ist bei den hier vorgenommenen Plagiatsprüfungen, dass die angelegten Kriterien nicht hinreichend abgesichert sind. Was ist ein Plagiat, wo fängt es an wo hört es auf. An einigen der hier als Plagiat bezeichneten Stellen habe ich erhebliche Zweifel, ob dieser Vorwurf im Einzelfall gerechtfertigt ist. W.W. 31.03.2012 —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 91.20.252.208 (talk • ) 18:13, 31. Mär. 2012. Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. :Die einzigen Spekulationen, die ich auf dieser Seite entdecken konnte, stammen von zwei IPs mit zwei Beiträgen. Zumindest kann ich keinerlei Belege für irgendeine der aufgestellten Behauptungen erkennen. Erinnert sei vielleicht noch einmal daran, daß Plagiate in einer Dissertation nicht verjähren können. Die wird es auch in zweihundert Jahren noch geben. Ob Sie die erkennen wollen oder nicht, steht allerdings auf einem anderen Blatt. KayH 18:37, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Welches "rechtsstaatlich gebotene Verfahren" sollte man einhalten? Muss jetzt jeder, der sich kritisch mit einem Werk auseinandersetzt - und sei es nur das Darstellen auffälliger Textgleichheiten - vorher die Erlaubnis beim Verfasser abholen? Was hätte sich geändert, hätte man eine Antwort des Autors: "Ja, da war ich schlampig" oder "Nein, das sind abstruse Vorwürfe". Die Antwort: nichts. Auch dann gäbe es immer noch Leute, die die Augen fest zukneifen und sagen: "Tut mir leid, ich seh da nichts". Für die Dokumentation spielt es auch keine Rolle, ob die Universität schonmal geprüft hat oder nicht. Die Dokumentation steht für sich und ist für jeden nachprüfbar, der eine Bibliothek benutzen kann. : Hätte Herr Mistelis ordentlich gearbeitet, wäre die ganze Dokumentation hinfällig. Die Übereinstimmungen sind keine Vorwürfe sondern Fakten, die jetzt öffentlich dokumentiert sind. Falls man zu einzelnen Fragmenten eine andere Ansicht hat, so kann diese Ansicht auf der Diskussionsseite zum jeweiligen Fragment dargestellt werden (Das kann jeder, wirklich!). Aber das Geraune, dass es zweifelhafte Stellen gibt, ohne auch nur den geringsten Beleg dafür, ist nicht zielführend. : Desweiteren prüft Vroniplag nur Arbeiten mit begründetem Anfangsverdacht. Kennt man so einen Fall und möchte man, dass sich Vroniplag näher damit befasst, so kann man das (anonyme) Kontaktformular nutzen und konkrete Informationen übermitteln. Möchte man selbst mitarbeiten, so gibt es die Möglichkeit der Kontaktaufnahme über die Diskussionsseiten aktiver Benutzer sowie einen Chat, wo man meist recht schnell eine Antwort kriegt. Insofern ist die Aufforderung, doch mal Habilitationsschriften zu untersuchen, fehl am Platz. : -- Sotho Tal Ker 22:02, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Vielen Dank an W.W. für diese weiteren Hinweise. Ich kann dem allerdings nicht entnehmen, ob seinerzeit in Hannover ein Verfahren eingeleitet wurde oder man formlos beschlossen hat, der Sache nicht nachzugehen. Auch gäbe es mehr als ein möglichers Verfahren. Eine Möglichkeit wäre die Einschaltung des DFG-Ombudsmans an der Universität Hannover gewesen, eine andere ein Verfahren zum Entzug des Doktorgrads. Die Sperrwirkung, auf die Sie hin argumentieren, könnte allenfalls eintreten, wenn in einem förmlichen Verfahren zum Entzug des Doktorgrads festgestellt wurde, dass die Voraussetzungen dafür nicht vorliegen. Die Sperrwirkung würde sich dann auch auf diese Frage beschränken. : Die Universität Hannover hat es dagegen nicht in der Hand, die wissenschaftliche Aufnahme eine Arbeit zu lenken oder gar eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zu verhindern. Stellen Sie sich vor, man habe Sie gebeten, diese Arbeit zu besprechen. Es drängt sich Ihnen der Verdacht auf, dass offensichtliche Verstöße gegen die gute wissenschaftliche Praxis vorliegen. Würden Sie (a) Herrn Mistelis dazu vorher anhören, (b) bei der Fakultät erst nachfragen, ob man der Sache schon nachgegangen sei, © eine Entscheidung der Fakultät abwarten und (d) für den Fall, dass die Fakultät zwar Verstöße gegen die wissenschaftliche Praxis, aber keinen Entzugsgrund festellt, von einer kritischen Stellungnahme absehen? Ich denke, die Antwort lautet viermal "nein". : Jede wissenschaftliche Arbeit soll den Erkenntnisstand vorantreiben und enthält eine Aufforderung, sie wahrzunehmen und sich mit ihr kritisch auseinandezusetzen. Genau das geschieht auf VroniPlag, wenn auch beschränkt auf Standards guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis im Bereich des Umgangs mit Quellen. : Das wirft natürlich jedes Mal, wo eklatante Verstöße festgestellt werden, auch Fragen nach der Verantwortlichkeit auf. Die ist nicht auf den jeweiligen Verfasser beschränkt - auch Betreuer, Gutachter, Herausgeber und schließlich, im Fall der Meldung von Unregelmäßigkeiten, auch die Fakultät oder sonstige Organe der Universität. Dazu nimmt VroniPlag aber keine Stelllung. Hier beschränkt man sich auf die Dokumentation. : Mit freundlichem Gruß, : PlagProf:-) 10:34, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Noch ein Nachtrag zu den von W.W. angesprochenen Kriterien. Die mir bekannten Kriterien der Juristischen Fakultät in Hannover (Promotionsordnung) und die auf VroniPlag zugrundegelegten stehen in keinem mir ersichtlichen Widerspruch. Wenn es eine Entscheidung der Universität in diesem konkreten Fall geben sollte, könnte man möglicherweise mehr dazu sagen. Die Plagiatskategorien sind auf VroniPlag definiert, an einer allgemeinen Plagiatsdefinition wird gearbeitet. Vorangetrieben wird diese Diskussion am besten durch Diskussionen einzelner Fragmente. Wenn Sie also meinen, an den Fall Mistelis wären zu harte Kriterien angelegt worden, dann machen Sie am besten ein Fragment ausfindig, das Ihrer Ansicht nach nicht als Plagiat hätte gewertet werden sollen, und eröffnen dazu eine Diskussion (Anklicken von "Diskussion" rechts oben auf der jeweiligen Seite). Über einzelne Fälle wird man sicherlich streiten können. Bedenken Sie aber auch bitte, dass im Fall Mistelis schon über 50 Übernahmen aus anderen Arbeiten dokumentiert sind, in denen überhaupt nicht auf die verwendete Quelle verwiesen wurde, darunter einige sehr lange. Dazu mehr unter Lm/Sonstiges. PlagProf:-) 17:01, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ich wende mich nicht gegen eine Dokumentation eindeutiger Plagiatsstellen in dieser und anderen Arbeiten. Handelt es sich um die 1:1 Übernahme fremder Textstellen und passiert dies in dieser Form in großer Zahl, wird dadurch der Vorwurf vorsätzlichen Verhaltens natürlich gestärkt. Mein Beitrag zielt darauf ab, dass investigativer Journalismus auch unter Nutzung sog. Dokumentationen Gelegenheit zur Stellungnahme vor Veröffentlichung geben sollte. Dies ist bei jeder seriösen Zeitung (gedruckt oder online) Standard und gehört zur journalistischen Sorgfaltspflicht. Auf jeden Fall sollte zumindest die Information der Veröffentlichung an den Autor aber auch an die titelverleihende Fakultät, den betroffenen Verlag etc. gehen. Hält man dies ein, besteht auch die Möglichkeit, von bereits stattgefundenen Untersuchungsverfahren Kenntnis zu nehmen um hierauf ebenfalls im Rahmen der Veröffentlichung hinzuweisen. Dem Beitrag von KayH ist dahingehend zu begegnen, als es nicht um irgendwelche Spekulationen geht sondern um Hinweise, die auf Tatsachen und mögliche Folgen Bezug nehmen. Sie haben auch den Hinweis auf die Verjährungsfrage nicht verstanden. Natürlich verjährt eine Tatsache nicht, wohl aber ein sich hieran anschliessendes rechtliches Verfahren zur Aberkennung des Titels. Hier hatte die titelverleihende Fakultät bereits spätestens 2002 Kenntnis von Plagiaten. Diese wurden auch im Hinblick auf die Einleitung eines möglichen Aberkennungsverfahrens geprüft, dann aber nicht weiterverfolgt. Das sind keine Spekulationen sondern Tatsachen. : Vroniplag beschränkt sich nicht auf eine reine Dokumentation. Alleine die Möglichkeit der Diskussion gibt breiten Raum für Werturteile. Mir geht es vor allem darum, ein hinreichendes Problembewußtsein bei den Autoren der Dokumentation als auch bei den Diskussionsteilnehmern anzumahnen. Dabei verkenne ich nicht den Wert der technischen Dokumentationsmöglichkeiten von Plagiaten nach heutigem Standard. Das Aufdecken von Plagiaten ist wichtig, dies hat sich am Beispiel der bekannten Fälle gezeigt, denn Plagiatieren ist aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht gesehen auch Betrug. : Vroniplag hat in jedem Fall ein Grundsatzproblem wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens sichtbar gemacht. Insbsondere geisteswissenschaftliche Arbeiten sind davon geprägt, dass in über 80% lediglich eine Zusammenführung von Literatur stattfindet, ohne dass nennenswerte Eigenideen erkennbar sind. Die juristische Fachliteratur zeichnet sich nur in einem verschwindend geringen Teil durch wirklich wissenschaftliches Arbeiten aus. : W.W. —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 91.20.226.124 (talk • ) 9:14, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC). Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. ::Ich wüßte nicht, was eine Stellungnahme der genannten Einrichtungen und Personen an den Tatsachen ändern sollte, die auf VroniPlag dokumentiert werden. Zu einer rechtlichen Bewertung einer möglichen Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens möchte ich mich nicht hinreißen lassen. Das sollen die für diese Frage zuständigen Stellen klären. Verweisen möchte ich allerdings auf die Einschätzung der Philosophischen Fakultät der Uni Bonn im Fall Mathiopoulos. Hier zwei weiterführende Links dazu: http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-79303845.html http://www.zeit.de/studium/hochschule/2011-07/mathiopoulos-plagiat-doktorarbeit/. KayH 11:11, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich würde sehr klar zwischen folgenden zwei Fragen unterscheiden: ::1. Wurde in einer Arbeit plagiiert, und wenn ja, in welchem Umfang? ::2. Sollte der Verfasser der Arbeit mit rechtlichen Konsequenzen rechnen? ::VroniPlag beschäftigt sich nur mit der ersten Frage. Dass in dieser Arbeit plagiiert wurde, lässt sich wohl kaum bestreiten. Der genaue Umfang hängt natürlich von den Maßstäben ab, die man anlegt. ::Verjährung '''ist für Frage 1 irrelevant. Plagiate verjähren nicht. Es gibt Kolleg(inn)en, die interessieren sich für Plagiate im 19., 18., 17. oder 16. Jahrhundert. ::Verjährung kann für Frage 2 relevant sein. Manche Promotionsordnungen sehen vor, dass nach Ablauf einer bstimmten Frist ein Doktorgrad nicht mehr entzogen werden kann. Die Promotionsordnung der Juristischen Fakultät der Universität Hannover von 1998 gehört allerdings nicht dazu. Die verweist in § 15 Abs. 2 auf die "hierfür geltenden gesetzlichen Bestimmungen", also allgemeines Verwaltungsrecht. ::Außerdem gelten für Fragen 1 und 2 '''unterschiedliche Maßstäbe. VroniPlag dokumentiert Verstöße gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis, ohne der Frage nachzugehen, ob dem oder der Verfasser(in) der Verstoß bewusst war, oder ob man mit einer anderen Betreuung oder anderen universitären Rahmenbedingungen die Plagiate hätter verhindern können. Das ist eine Diskussion, die sicherlich notwendig und nützlich ist, und zu der die Plagiatsdokumentation Anstöße vermitteln kann und will. Dise Diskussion ist aber nicht mehr Teil der Plagiatsdokumentation. ::Bei Frage 2 muss man sich auch mit diesen weiteren Aspekten beschäftigen. So verlangt beispielsweise die erwähnte Promotionsordnung (wie sinngemäß auch die meisten anderen) "daß sich die Bewerberin oder der Bewerber bei den Promotionsleistungen einer Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat", also ein subjektives Element. Zusätzlich räumt die Promotionsordnung dem Fachbereichsrat ein Ermessen ein ("kann"). ::Im Bereich der Frage 2 ist es selbstverständlich, dass Betroffene vorher anzuhören sind. Im Bereich der Frage 1 wäre es unüblich. Ich habe schon erwähnt, dass Rezensent(inn)en ihre Beurteilungen in aller Regeln nicht den Verfasser(inne)n der rezensierten Arbeiten zur vorherigen Stellungnahme überlassen. Es gibt im Bereich der Plagiatsdokumentation auch nur wenige Fragen, zu denen eine Stellungnahme wirklich relevante Aspekte ergeben kann. Denkbar ist das beispielsweise, wo die Autorenschaft ungeklärt ist, und/oder bei zeitnahen Veröffentlichungen, wo die zweitveröffentlichte möglicherweise die zuerst geschriebene ist. Im hier diskutierten Fall ist mir aber kein Aspekt ersichtlich, der beispielsweise ein so eindeutiges Plagiat wie Fragment_093_14 als nicht dokumentationswürdig erscheinen lassen könnte. ::Eine Mitarbeiterin von VroniPlag hat übrigens sowohl die Fakultät als auch den betroffenen Verfasser über die Plagiatsdokumentation noch an dem Tag der Veröffentlichung informiert. Bisher scheinen beide die Möglichkeit zur Stellungnahme nicht genutzt zu haben. Sicherlich würden sich viele der hier Aktiven dafür interessieren, was die Fakultät im Jahr 2002 unternommen (oder eben nicht unternommen) hat, insbesondere ob es zu einem formellen Verfahren im zuständigen Fakultätsrat gekommen ist, oder ob der Fall nur in einem kleineren Kreis wie z.B. dem Promotionsausschuss oder dem Professorium beraten wurde. :: PlagProf:-) 11:30, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Siehe jetzt: Lm/Uni_Hannover. PlagProf:-) 06:19, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dem stimme ich zu. Es ist noch vieles ungeklärt. Wenn die Vorwürfe sich auf die Plagiate von LM in seiner Doktorarbeit beziehen,können Juristen prüfen, ob sie vielleicht verjährt sind. Für mich wichtiger sind aber jüngere Vorgänge. Auf den Seiten von LM lese ich nämlich, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Herrn Prof. Dr. Christian W. bis in die Zeit zurück reicht, als Prof. Dr. Christian W. von der Juristenfakultät in Hannover beauftragt wurde, die Rezension zu verfassen. In der Folgezeit war LM Schiedsrichter in den Wettbewerben, an denen auch Prof. Christian W. mit seiner Mannschaft teilgenommen hat. Im Übrigen hat auch Prof. Christian W. LM, also eben Prof. Dr. Loukas Mistelis, noch im Jahre 2011 zum Ehrenmitglied seines HVVA gemacht.Wenn man das sieht, hat sich die Verjährung vielleicht erledigt.Wenn man noch hinzu nimmt, dass auch LM seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hat und sich bis heute nicht entschuldigt hat, dann frage ich mich: ist das nicht eine Verhöhnung der Wissenschaft? 62.159.95.167